


Descent II: Icarus 坠落 II：伊卡鲁斯

by Setg2154



Series: Descent 坠落 [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 一双翅膀被太阳晒到融化。





	Descent II: Icarus 坠落 II：伊卡鲁斯

**Author's Note:**

> 斯德哥尔摩哥哥X扭曲的弟弟 
> 
> 设定是总裁哥哥和副总裁弟弟。弟弟是被收养的，没有人知道他在被收养前在孤儿院里遭受的经历。弟弟一直憧憬哥哥，直到他在一个寒冬的夜晚发现自己有了可以掌控哥哥的权力。

****郑允浩再次醒来，他体力透支的身体因为失温正在发抖。他迷茫地眨眨眼睛，但眼罩仍然密不透光地遮在他眼前，因此他只能望进一片黑暗。他的太阳穴像被灌了水泥一样沉重，他试着搞清楚自己的处境，脑神经费力地转动起来，给他带来一阵火车轮扎在锈透了的铁轨上那种任何人听到了都会牙酸不已的耳鸣。

 

他侧躺着，感觉到身下是坚硬的地板而不是他记忆里的床——他被他的弟弟按在这张床上，对着一架当着他的面按下拍摄键的相机，被绑住手脚、蒙住眼睛、堵住嘴巴，被屁股里一个小巧玲珑的跳蛋狠狠地操着前列腺，被这个小玩具强劲的抖动操到发狂，直到他只能感觉到电击般的、在他最终清醒时会让自己感到可悲的快感。他在电池耗尽前就失去了意识，但在这几个小时中，他颤栗着，一次又一次地翻腾着迎来高潮，一边羞耻难耐地想这一切都会被他手握终端显示器的弟弟尽收眼底。

 

可他记不得自己为什么会躺在地上。他开始担心自己在绝望的狂热中有没有失禁。但同时，他真的一点也不想去回忆起这个答案。他知道答案一定会和千斤的山岩一样沉重，而他现在已经很脆弱了，就是再多一根羽毛来压在他心上也足够让他失去自控，再也无法控制地啜泣个不停。

 

他咬紧牙关，动了动脖子，又动了动腿。他很快意识到自己的两手还是在他身后被绑着，以扭曲姿势拗着的双肩脱了臼一样使不上力，被压在身下的左边的肩膀则像是完全折断了——他试着坐起身子，但因为双腿被并拢绑在一起的姿势不能如愿以偿。他倒下去，火烧一般的刺痛立刻窜上他的脑门，叫他从胸腔里哀鸣起来。

 

凉意攀上他的四肢百骸。他现在动弹不得的处境提醒着他很久之前的一遭恐怖际遇。他闭紧眼睛，试图清空脑海里浮现的鲜明画面——

 

一副令他憎恨到想要亲手挖出那人心脏的丑恶嘴脸，山一样的庞大身躯骑在他无力反抗的身体上；然后，一个粗大轴状物捅穿了他，让他流血，逼他发出呻吟、哭喊、尖叫、 _尖叫_ 、 ** _尖叫_** ———

 

但现在，他发现自己没能用喉咙发出什么声音。他突然感觉到他弟弟给他戴上的圆形口枷仍然在嘴巴里牢牢的塞着，把舌头顶进口腔深处：几个小时前，他的弟弟一边把这个放进他嘴里，一边温柔地摸着他的发顶，告诉他自己要去开会，但同时也想欣赏他爽到爆的模样，因此最好还是不能让他发出太大的动静，否则整个会议室的人都会听见哥哥只属于自己的美妙嗓音。这让他忍不住地发起抖来。

 

而在很久之前，他的舌头和下颌就已经因为这件该死的小玩意儿胀痛不已。脸颊肌肉的酸软让唾液大量分泌，在他迎来高潮并且像濒临溺亡的人弹动挣扎时从他的嘴角溢出来，蹭了他满枕头满脸。现在，他已经失去了这种感觉，他甚至感觉不到一丁点屈辱。他脸上，鼻子以下的地方都非常冰凉、麻木，像是凭空消失了；他的脑海里突然浮现出自己没有嘴巴和下巴的半张脸、发出恐怖尖叫的场景。这让他宁愿自己真的又聋又瞎——

 

他很无助。冷汗从他身上的每一寸皮肤渗出来，肾上腺素开始在他的每一根神经上燃烧，让他的每一丝血管都剧烈地收缩。极度的黑暗里他错觉自己身处太空，身处那个让他一辈子都无法忘却、心悸憎恨的逼仄斗室：在这间黑暗的小房间里，他会永远孤身一人，孤立无援，直到他身体里的每一滴血都因为屈辱、恐惧和疼痛变冷、流干——

 

他感到失重，暴露在真空里的心脏要窒息了，越跳越快，最后几乎震颤起来，辐射出热量变得滚烫炙热，让他心里的深渊坍缩成一个会撕裂一切在它视界以内的东西的黑洞。他感到自己正在被它无限的重力拉长、拉细，变成一根意大利面、一缕飘渺的粒子，就要跌进没有回头路的地狱奇点。这幅可怕的景象扼住了他的气管，他无法呼吸，因为缺氧不顾一切地痛苦地扭动起来。

 

在他真的窒息而死前，一扇门被打开了。他的耳朵贴着地面，用涣散的听觉分辨出他的弟弟穿过铺着木地板的房间，走到他身边来的脚步声。他恶魔般的弟弟在此时像是突然出现在黑暗天空中熠熠煌煌的太阳；包裹他的真空泡沫在一瞬间被从外界戳破了，和可恶的黑洞、意面、半张脸一起被阳光的热度蒸发，消散在空气中。

 

“那帮人比我想象得还难缠，回来的有些晚，不好意思。怎么在地上呢，哥。不喜欢床上吗？”

 

他的弟弟体贴地蹲下身，帮他解掉眼罩、绳索和口枷。一只手掌垫在他的头和地板之间揉着他的侧脸，拇指陷进他无法闭合的嘴巴里，搅动起他软弱的舌根，另一只手探向他震颤的颈动脉。他弟弟的温柔和这双手掌里的温度几乎灼伤了他冰冷的心脏，让他很想哭。几秒钟后，一根针刺破了他颈部的皮肤。他不安地蠕动起来，而那个人轻柔地安抚了他。

 

“嘘...没事的，哥。你太紧张了，这是拮抗剂而已。别怕。”

 

他张开眼睛，散大的瞳孔里映出那个人被昏暗灯光镀上金边的身影。

 

“来。”

 

他的弟弟抱起他，把他放在了床上，就像抱一只羔羊那样轻松。他垂着头，任由那个人坐在身后的人把自己裹进干燥暖和的毛毯里，他在抽了筋的手臂被搬动的时候吸了一口凉气。

 

“肩膀痛吗？我帮你按按。”

 

他听见衣物摩擦的声音，然后他的弟弟解掉了衬衣袖扣，把那对镶着宝石的扣子放在床头柜上。衬衣袖子被挽高，精油的瓶子被打开。很快，一双温热的手开始在毯子底下沿着他的脖颈、肩胛按摩起来。这实在很舒服，像是把生命的活力重新注入进他将死的躯体里，使他不能控制地向那双温暖有力的手靠去。

 

十分钟后，按摩已经从他的脊背转到了小臂。他被环抱在他弟弟怀里，对方的胸膛紧贴他的背，下巴挨在他颈窝上。他汲取着这幅身躯传来的热量，一度冻结的血液逐渐开始循环。并且，渐渐恢复的感官让他一点点意识到像一条毒蛇一样咬住他的心脏、让伤口里流出脓血的现实状况：他下身已经快干透了，他的阴毛被自己的精液还有别的乱七八糟的体液糊成了一团。大腿内侧则仍然湿痕遍布，他屁股里的跳蛋不像刚被放进去那样活蹦乱跳，因为电池耗尽安静地卡在直肠深处。

 

但让他最终崩溃的是在空气里按摩精油的芬芳和情欲的淫乱气味里，他渐渐地从他们身下的床单里闻到了另一种鲜明的味道。

 

如果前一秒他心里还有着不甘和反抗的微弱念头（只是他实在没有力气去挣扎了），那么现在，羽毛落下来了，和从比萨斜塔上抛下来的铁块一样沉重。泪水开始从他的眼睛里滚出来，他呜咽起来，发出闷闷的鼻音。

 

靠在他脸旁的人握住他的手，因为轻笑，胸腔在震动。他低沉的嗓音在他耳边响起，像五弦琴一样动听。

 

“哥...真像个小孩，竟然因为尿床这件事在哭吗？”

 

他太累了，因此无法回应。他感觉到自己用蜡做成的自尊的翅膀正在因为羞辱融化，溶进他每一滴眼泪里，沿着他的脸颊滚落下来。他的弟弟抹了抹他的眼泪，将占满咸涩的指尖吮进嘴里。

 

“哥现在的样子太可爱了。虽然刚才开会的时候我也在那群老头说废话的时候从手机上看见你的样子，但我更喜欢现在在我怀里哭泣的哥。那么，今天就给你一个弥补做错事的机会吧。”

 

他被向前推倒，无力的膝盖撑起下身，脊椎的塌陷脆弱美丽，像天鹅的脖子。两根手指把那个小玩具从他湿滑的屁股里抠出来，这空缺立刻被一根胀大坚硬、急不可耐的性器填满。他的脸陷进床单里，手臂摊开在身体两侧，像被雨水淋透了的蝴蝶翅膀，依然不能好好闭合的嘴巴大张着，舌头舔在干燥的枕头上。

 

但他感觉不到这一切。他只能感觉到在他的身后他的弟弟温暖的手掌牢牢握住他的腰胯，用高温的阴茎热切地捅进他的身体。这让他用另一种方法哭了起来，对着枕头发出美妙的喘息。

 

其实，他们之间发生这样直接、亲密的关系的次数寥寥无几。他的弟弟在他面前很少如此失控。他承受着一切，在纯粹肉欲的快乐里感到晕眩。他散漫的思绪不由自主地飘回那个泊雪的寒冷冬夜，那个昏暗的斗室里：那一晚，两眼中几乎迸射出龙焰的昌珉把染血刀刃插进趴伏在他身上的那人的喉管，让温热的血浆喷了他满脸。

 

——他的弟弟猛地把他翻过身来。下一秒，温热的精液溅在他的脸颊上，口腔里。他在舌尖上尝到又腥又咸的味道；和那天晚上血液的腥躁如出一辙。

 

昌珉退下身去，手臂撑在他的身侧，伏在他耳旁喘息，喷出的空气带着来自沸腾的心底的高热。片刻后，他的弟弟抬起眼来和他对视。无力思考的郑允浩忽然好奇，自己望向他弟弟的眼中是何等光景：

 

**是对阴暗牢笼中的困兽的怜悯？是暴风雨般的顽抗后力竭的默然？是纯洁少女自愿牺牲、迈进火山岩浆时的祭献？还是他徘徊在嶙峋深渊前，心中一闪而过的惊惧和聊胜于无的、对放脱所有的渴求？**

 

他不知道他的弟弟看见了什么。但昌珉在长久的凝视后狂热地吻住他，吸吮他的舌尖，啃咬他的嘴唇，直到他因为口枷失去触觉的酸软口腔再度炽热起来。昌珉的鼻尖亲昵地磨蹭他的，动作里没有任何虚与委蛇。

 

郑允浩阖住不再落泪的眼睛。在他失去意识前他记忆里最后一件事是昌珉微张着嘴，额头抵着他的，睁着一双闪闪发亮的眼睛。他的弟弟抱起他走进浴室，让温和的水流环抱住他，引他去往许普诺斯的温柔乡。

 

 

 

**The End.**

 

 

 

本篇标签：

 

龙

天鹅

斗室

羽毛

困兽

羔羊

太阳

火山口

蜡做成的翅膀


End file.
